fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSB Crusade)
This article details Mario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, not the character as a whole. Please do not edit anything here unless it is categories that could be added or if the creator gives you permission. Mario returns in Super Smash Bros. Crusade, which is no surprise to anybody. He was first confirmed on July 2, 2015, in the debut trailer of the game alongside 14 other characters. Mario remains mostly the same as his appearances in past Smash Bros. games gameplay wise, being a balanced character that anybody can use to understand the basics of the game. Visually, Mario looks a lot brighter in colors and less realistic than in past game, taking after his design in games like Super Mario 3D World and Mario Party 10. His voice clips are also redone, by Charles Martinet, just as in past games. Major Changes from Smash 4 *Mario has a brighter and plasticy look to him, resembling his appearance in games like Super Mario 3D World. *When F.L.U.D.D. is fully charged, it will remain on Mario's back until he uses the attack rather than it disappearing after a short while. * Mario's right taunt now makes the 1-Up Mushroom jingle after he takes off his cap. *Air speed has been slightly decreased. *Ground speed has been increased. *Jump height has been increased. *Traction has been increased. * All strong attacks deal 1 percent more damage. *Mario Tornado hits 8 times instead of 6. *Fireball bounces faster, but is slightly weaker. *F.L.U.D.D. takes longer to charge. *Mario's grab range is slightly smaller. Moveset Taunts *'Up': Mario grows bigger as if he ate a Super Mushroom, and then shrinks back down. *'Right': Mario spins around as he takes off his cap, then puts it back on. *'Left': Jumps toward the camera and then flashes a peace sign. *'Down': Jumps up and spins around before falling with a halo above him, a reference to his death animation in Donkey Kong. On-Screen Appearance Mario jumps out of a Warp Pipe, proudly shouting "Let's a go!". Select Sound Mario shouts "Here we go!" Victory Poses *Mario winds up a punch and then throws it forward. *Mario surrounds his extended palm in fire as he drags it around, before throwing out his other hand. *Mario spin jumps in the air and strikes a pose as he lands. Losing Pose Mario claps towards the camera. Idle Poses *Adjusts the position of his hat. *Gets low into a defensive stance. Victory Fanfare An orchestral remix of the Level Clear theme in the original Super Mario Bros. Trophies Classic Let's be honest - who doesn't know Mario? This plucky plumber is, in reality, a revolutionary hero that changed video games forever. It's kind of an honor to have him leading Smash Bros.! Mario is one of the most balanced characters out there - he's good at pretty much everything, but he'll easily be outdone by characters who excel in specific stats. All-Star Mario's Super Jump Punch will hit foes multiple times on the way up, which is great for racking up damage. If you're looking to repel opponents, you have two options. Cape doesn't send the foe as far back as F.L.U.D.D. would, but it doesn't require charging and can also reflect projectiles. Use whatever move suits your playstyle best! Challenge Mario's fireball is a standard projectile that bounces forward. It's pretty weak, so you'll want to use the Megavitamin custom if you're craving a stronger projectile attack. The Fast Fireball attack, on the other hand, is exactly what it sounds like - flaming fireballs that are so fast, they don't even need to bounce on the ground! Battle Spire Mario's strongest attack is when he gets to unleash his Final Smash. With a loud shout of "Hiya!", twin streams of fire will slowly make their way across the stage, expanding vertically as they move too. The fireballs don't do much damage on their own, but it's very easy to trap foes with their little knockback and send them all the way to the edges of the stage. Pallete Swaps Category:Super Smash Bros. Crusade Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Plumbers Category:Fighters